Bagaimana Kita BERCINTA, Teme?
by yuanTezuka
Summary: Sebuah fic gaje,aneh,abal, tapi mudah2an gak ancur2 banget ya! hehehe... no summary, but aku ngarep abis R&R nya minna! thanks..


Hai minna!

Ketemu lagi deh ama orang stress! Hehehe… *Serasa ada yang baca aja nih!* Fic ini iseng aku tulis, dan jujur sebelumnya, ini bukan sebuah cerita melainkan percakapan. *Ngomong duluan daripada ntar readers pada nyesel! Hehehe tapi mudah2an gak ya!*

Oke deh, gak akan banyak ngomong! Pokoknya fic ini ancur, tapi mudah2an yang baca gak kecewa dan bisa menghibur kalian deh!

Met baca, dan kalau bisa ntar ripiew ya!

Thanks minna!

…

..

.

**BAGAIMANA KITA BERCINTA, TEME?**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (pastinya dunk!)**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rate: M (biar aman)**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, aneh, OOC, miss typo, Boys love etc**

…

**..**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRINGNYA?**

**TEKAN TOMBOL "BACK"**

**..**

**.**

**SUKA?**

'**MET BACA YA!**

…

**..**

**.**

"Bagaimana caranya kita bercinta teme?"

"Hah?"

"Duh, jangan melihatku seperti itu teme! Aku kan cuma bertanya!"

"Ulang!"

"Cih, ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke memiliki kelemahan di pendengaran ya!"

"Dobe!"

"Iya, iya! Aku tadi nanya bagaimana caranya kita bercinta teme!"

"Kamu mau kita…?"

"Teme mesuuummm! Maksudku bukan itu tau!"

"Trus?"

"Ya-ya-ya.. maksudku…! Arrgghh.. aku kan cuma ingin tahu bagaimana kita bercinta teme!"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah..cuma…."

"Penasaran?"

"Iya aku penasaran! Eh? Argghh… teme nyebelin!"

"Hn."

"Teme.. jawab pertanyaanku kenapa sih?"

"Mau jawab apa sekalian praktek?"

"Teme mesuuuummmmm….!"

**Bugghhh**… sebuah bunyi lemparan yang cukup keras berasal dari tubuh Sasuke yang mencium lantai.

"Dobeee!"

"Hehehe..salah sendiri mesum gitu!"

"Cih, dasar dobe!"

"Teme, aku tidak dobe tahu!"

"Kalau tidak kenapa kamu tidak tau cara kita bercinta hah?"

"Itu-itu.. itu karena…"

"Karena apa dobe?"

"Karena aku tidak mengerti teme!"

"Mengerti apa hah?"

"Ya mengerti bagaimana cowok dan cowok bercinta!"

"Memang kamu mengerti bagaimana cewek dan cowok bercinta, dobe?"

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang, memang kamu mengerti bagaimana kalau cowok dan cewek bercinta?"

"Itu..kalau itu aku tau teme!"

"Masa? Bagaimana?"

"Temeeee! Dasar mesum, ngapain kamu nanya hal gituan hah?"

"Loh kalo gitu ngapain juga kamu nanya soal bagaimana kita bercinta dobe?"

"Abisnya…."

"Abisnya apa?"

"Ich.. kenapa kamu jadi cerewet sih? Biasanya juga kamu cuma jawab 2 kata, kenapa sekarang jadi banyak hah?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dobe!"

"Ano.. tidak jadi, lupakan! Lupakan semua yang aku katakan teme!"

"Mana bisa?"

"Eh, aduh.. jangan membuatku bingung teme!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dobe!"

"Yang mana?

"Dobee..?"

"Iya, iya aku jawab! Itu, aku… eghh.. gimana ya ngomongnya…."

"Tinggal ngomong dobe!"

"Jangan di potong teme!"

"Hn."

"Ano.. semalam aku…, janji jangan tertawa!"

"Cih, iya aku janji! Lagian sejak kapan aku suka tertawa dobe?"

"Eh iya ya, kamu kan jarang tertawa!"

"Bodoh!"

"Hei.. aku gak peduli kamu harus janji gak akan tertawa! Satu lagi jangan menyebutku bodoh teme!"

"Hn!"

"Temeee!"

"Iya dobe!"

"Nah sekarang aku cerita, semalam aku mimpi aneh!"

"Hn."

"Aku mimpi sedang berdua dengan kamu teme di kamar ini! Terus kita sama sekali tidak pakai baju. Terus…."

"Terus apa dobe? Hei kenapa diam hah?"

"Aku malu teme!"

"Lanjut!"

"Hn."

"Hei, itu kata milikku!"

"Eh iya maaf. Lalu kita melakukan hal yang dilakukan tou-san sama kaa-san!"

"Eh?"

"Iya..hehehe.. aku sempat sekali melihat tou-san dan kaa-san bercinta teme! Dan di mimpi aku berbuat sama seperti mereka berdua."

"Kamu mimpi basah dobe?"

"Eh? Mimpi basah?"

"Hufftt.. iya apa kamu saat bangun celana kamu basah?"

"Uwaaa.. kenapa kamu bisa tahu teme? Padahal kaa-san saja tidak tahu, soalnya celananya langsung aku cuci sendiri!"

"Ternyata kamu sudah dewasa sekarang dobe!"

"Maksud kamu?"

"Kamu sudah mimpi basah, dan itu tandanya kamu sudah dewasa dobe…!"

"Tunggu, apa yang kamu lakukan teme?"

"Tentu saja melakukan seperti yang kamu mimpikan dobe!"

"Tiddaaaakkkk!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak mau teme…! Lagipula bagaimana caranya kita bercinta teme?"

"Di mimpimu bagaimana?"

"Tidak jelas!"

"Buka bajumu!"

"Eh?"

"Buka bajumu, aku akan kasih tau kamu!"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kalau kamu tidak mau ya sudah..!"

"Eh? Iya-iya aku mau, daripada aku penasaran kan!"

"Hn."

"Kyaa kamu tersenyum Sasuke!"

"Berisik dobe, cepat buka bajumu!"

"Tunggu, kenapa kamu juga buka baju teme?"

"Biar adil!"

"Oh iya, ya….!"

"Sekarang apa teme? Kyaaa… teme mesuummm!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aduh, kenapa mesti buka baju segala sih teme?"

"Berbaring!"

"Apa?"

"Hn."

"Cih, dasar pelit kata."

"Buka matamu dobe!"

"Gak!"

"Buka!"

"Gak!"

"Buka dobe! Kalau kamu nutup mata gimana kamu bisa tahu hah?"

"Habisnya malu.."

"Malu kenapa dobe?"

"Kenapa wajahmu dekat banget sih teme!"

Cup

"Kamu manis dobe!"

"Hn."

"Di mimpi kamu apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Hmm…"

"Apa?"

"Kamu membelai tubuhku teme!"

'_CIh kenapa si dobe ini bisa bersuara sedemikian seksi sih?'_

"Seperti ini?"

"Ach..teme…"

"Lalu apalagi?"

"Kamu menyentuh dan memainkan nipple-ku teme!"

"Hmmm…. Seperti ini dobe?"

"Ugghh.. iya teme!"

"Lalu?"

"Kamu..kamu mengulumnya…!"

"Cup..sluurrppp.."

"Temeee…..!"

"Lalu apalagi?"

"Aku lupa teme!"

"Eh?"

"Aku lupa, yang aku ingat hanya aku dan kamu saling tindih seperti ini. Terus aku juga mendengar desahanku."

"Apa ini bisa membuatmu mendesah untukku dobe?"

"Ach…teme…oughh…sshhhh…"

"Sepertinya bisa ya.."

"Teme.."

"Ya dobe?"

"Aku..aku..aku…"

"Ya?"

"Aku merasa ada yang mau keluar teme.."

"Cepat sekali dobe?"

"Teme.."

"Baiklah, lemaskan tubuhmu dan jangan ditahan. Keluarkan semuanya!"

"Arrggghhhhh….temeeeeee….oughhh…..!"

"Hmm..sudah dobe?"

"Hn."

"Manis.."

"Hei, apa ini cara kita bercinta teme?"

"Bukan. Itu tadi pemanasan dobe!"

"Lalu?"

"Cara kita bercinta….."

"Ahh..itttaaaiiiii…..sakit temeeee!"

"Ssshh..tenangkan dirimu dobe!"

"Aughh..sakittt.. apa yang kamu lakukan teme?"

"Memasukkan jari kedua!"

"Teme…sakitttt"

"Tahan ya, aku masukkan lagi jariku!"

"Tidak mau, sakit temeee!"

"Tahan sebentar dobe!"

"Sakiiittttttttt!"

"Ugghh.. sempit sekali dobe!"

"Sakiitt..hiks…"

"Ssshh..jangan takut, sebentar lagi kamu akan merasakan nikmat dobe!"

"Teme..achh..iya…oughh…apa yang kamu sentuh teme?"

"Kenapa dobe?"

"Tidak, tapi aku merasa enak saat disentuh tadi!"

"Seperti ini?"

"Achh..sshh..iya teme!"

"Itu titik kenikmatanmu dobe!"

"Hn."

"Sekarang waktunya dobe!"

"Eh?"

"Tahan ya!"

"Ugghhh…sakittttt Sasukeeeeee!"

"Tahan sebentar dobe! Ough..kamu sempit sekali!"

"Achhh..teme..!"

"Hmm..kamu bisa merasakannya dobe?"

"Ach..iya teme!"

"Gimana apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Tidak..oughh..aku malah merasa nikmat teme!"

"SShhh..aku juga dobe!"

"Ach..teme..oughh…"

"Ssshh..dobe..oughh.."

"Teme..arrgghh…ougghhh…"

"Sssshhh…"

"Ach…"

"Ouch…"

"Yess..teme.."

"Dobe.."

"Aku mau keluar teme.."

"Aku juga dobe!"

"Ach…. Terus teme..!"

"Oughh.."

"Teme…aku keluaaarrrrrrrr!arrgghhh…"

"Dobe…"

"Teme…"

"Ough..aku keluar dobe…! Arrgghh…."

"Hah..hah..hah…"

"Dobe.."

"Apa tadi kita bercinta teme?"

"Ya itu caranya kita bercinta dobe!"

"Owh.. terus apa aku yang akan selalu di bawah teme?"

"Cih, tentu saja karena kamu uke dan aku seme?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Berisik dobe! Kamu capek kan? Sebaiknya kita tidur dobe!"

"Hn."

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Temeee!"

"Temeeee!"

"Temeeeeeeee!"

"Teme banguuuunnn! Kamu mau tidur sampai kapan hah? Bukankah hari ini kita harus pergi menjenguk nenek Tsunade?"

"Cih, berisik sekali dobe!"

"Ayo bangun, dan sana mandi! Bau banget tau!"

"Hn." Dengan gontai aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. _'Ternyata aku hanya bermimpi toh! Sialan!'_

"Teme…!" Panggilan dari kekasihku ini langsung menghentikan langkah kakiku yang hampir mencapai kamar mandi.

"Apa dobe?" Aku bertanya sambil menatapnya yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Aku boleh bertanya?"

"Hn. Apa?"

"Ano..aku mau tanya bagaimana caranya kita bercinta?"

Seketika senyumku mengembang tanpa bisa ditahan. Aku pun tak peduli dengan teriakan Naruto saat melihatku tersenyum.

'_Sepertinya mimpiku tadi bisa langsung terwujud! Bersiaplah Naruto-koi!'_

…

..

.

**FIN**

..

.

Uwaahh… selesaii..

Hehehe, gimana jelek bangetkah? Gaje? Abal? Ya tentu saja, entah kenap aku buat fic kayak gini. Sepertinya ini bukan cerita ya, tapi percakapan. Hehehe.. entah kenapa aku lagi suka buat percakapan dan males buat cerita detail.

Mudah2an gak ancur2 banget ya!

I hope!

Oke, thanks udah mau baca fic ancurku ini,

Ripiew dunk..

Ripiew ya!

Thanks minna!


End file.
